A Quarians freindship
by dannythefurry
Summary: A young lonely Quarian girl is introduced to a certain Joker by none other than Tali. Will they become friends, something more, or will something happen to to the poor girl?   After the Events of Mass effect 2 Shep x tali    im NOT a talimancer!  R&R!


The Quarian lay in her bed, twiddling her fingers about. "I hope I can complete my piglrimage soon...it seems like an enternity." She thought. "How did Tali ever complete it when she was with shepard so much...always fighting geth." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Awaking later she found herself very awake while everyone else was asleep. The turian Garrus and his newly formed matinence crew, several other humans she didn't know and the other Quarians in her department. She remembered back when her and other Quarians where brought on the ship, along with several Turians and Krogans. At first, she wondered why this was. Then she heard about the normandys origianal crew being slaughtered by the collectors. She didn't want to imagine the horror on Shepards face when he discovered his beloved crew aboard the collectors ship.

She walked out into the hall, looking around, seeing the tables for meals in the middle of the room. Looking to her left she saw the room Garrus mainly stayed at, working callibrations on weapons and such. She walked over into the elevator and sent it down the engineering bay.

"I can't belive us women are expected to bear all that snoring those men do...as if the Turians weren't bad enough..." She grumbled.

"Not to mention the Krogans rudness..." She walked to the core, staring at it's majesty. At first, she heard footsteps behind her and quickly spinned around. It was Tali!

"Greeting's young one..." She said as she stood beside the quarian. "H-hello Tali'zorah..." She said.

"Please...just Tali is fine young one." She said in a friendly tone. "What is your name? And not so formaly...we are all allies here."

"Ah...ok...I'm Dina. Thank you."

"Of course. So, you are on your pilgramage huh? Found anything yet?"

"Not yet but I hope to soon. My mother and father are really counting on me to come back." She said, looking to the massive core.

"It's so peacefull down here...no wonder you are always present."

"Yes, it is. Do you have any freinds Dina? Someone to talk with?" She asked, looking to the quarian.

She shook her head.

"I've always been quite lonely. I was what a human would say, 'the odd child."

Dina said in a quavering voice.

Tali looked at her, her fumbeling hands and constant sadden breath. She couldn't take it and suddenly embraced the troubled Quarian.

"I know what it is like...being hated by everyone around me...it's very hard, I know. But eventually you will find someone who you can trust.

Dina was shocked. She never was hugged by anyone aside from her mother and father.

She in turn embraced Tali. "T-thank you...Tali'Zorah vas Normandy..." She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Of course Dina...if you ever need to talk to someone, come to me and I will be glad to." She broke the embrace.

"Come on...I want you to meet someone." She said.

Dina at first thought she meant Shepard, but to her suprise after being taken to the crew deck to find she was led to the cockpit of the ship, where there was Joker.

"Joker?" Asked Tali.

"Tali'Zorah, my favorite Quarian! Whats up?" He asked, turning around in his chair. "Oh? Freind of yours?"

"Joker...this is Dina. I've brought her up thinking you should have a partner to assist you. She, like us, is not much of a sleeper, so she would be quite adequit for this."

Tali winked under her vizor.

"I see...well..I could use someone to help with messages and lookout..." He said. "So, Dina, do you want me to call you your full name or..."

"Just Dee is fine..." She said, blushing.

"Allrighty then! Why don't you just sit here for now until I need you, okay?" He asked, smiling warmly as he usually does. He pointed to a leather seat next to him to his right. "They just put this here and noone seems to wanna take the job up of sitting to ol' joker! I wonder why...I'm such a good person." He said.

Tali rolled her eye's. "I want you to be nice Joker...got it?" She said sternly. "No Quarian jokes..." Waving her finger in his face.

"Whatever you want mom..." He mumbled. Dina sat next to him in a tensed up position, twideling her fingers. Tali smirked under her helmet. "They are perfect...wait till i tell shepard!" She thought, giggeling to herself as she walked off to the elevator.

"Y'know Dee...you should learn to relax. I'm not gunna bite you...EDI will make sure of that." He said "So um...tell me about yourself." He said. "I'm all ears."

"Well uh...I was born on the Migrant fleet, as you know and um...I'm on my pilgrimage." She said, less tensed.

"Pilgrimage...explain?" He asked with a very interested face.

"It is when the young Quarians venture out to find something of value to bring back to the Migrant fleet...it shows that we can be independent and strong on our own. We bring it to a ships captain in the Migrant fleet. If he accepts, we are apart of that ship and..."

"And your last name becomes the name of the ship right?"

"Percisley..."

"Wow...I never really knew that Quarians where so damn cool!" He exclaimed.

D blushed a bright red, giggling a little. Joker chuckled. "Well, I better get back to driving...EDI will bitch at me if I do..." He said, smiling at her again before turning back to the ships main controls. D sat there watching his moves, how his hands moved so quickly for a human. "Are you hungry or thirsty at all Dee?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh uh...not really...although im a bit tired..." She said, yawning and stretching. "Well the seat reclines...i swear it is the MOST...comfortable thing...ever..." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. "Try it out."

She pushed several buttons on the seat as it reclined. Laying back on it she let out a sigh of content. "It's so...comfortable..." She said, her eye's fluttering. "It makes me...sleeply..." She instantly fell asleep in the chair. Joker nearly burst out laughing, suppresing it barley. "Too...cute..."

EDI's robotic hologram apeared next to joker. "Jeff, she was assigned too work, not sleep."

"Yeah yeah keep your panties on...I need to get her a blanket." He got up, making his way to the closet nearby and getting a blanket and several pillows. Limping his way back he covered Dina and putting a pillow behind her head. Putting one behind his aswell he resumed driving...

Dee awoke to the sound of busy chatter behind her. She moaned, sitting up and looking about her. "Have a nice sleep?" Joker asked beside her.

She nodded, smiling. "It was...nice...and warm..." She said. Laying back down Dee stretched her arms and legs.

"Not to be rude Dee but...what is your full name?" Joker asked.

"Hmm? Oh...I do not have a family and ship name...ecept for vas normandy like Tali and the other quarians. My birth parents are dead, both where killed before I was to be officaly named." She said, fiddeling with the blanket.

"I-I'm so sorry Dee..." Joker said with greif in his voice, looking worriedly at Dee. "Do not dorry Joker...I am fine. You may not see it but I am smiling actually...aside from Tali you are the first person to simphasize me." She said. "Thank you."

"Dee...I'm here for you...I'll be your best friend when no-one else will..." He said compassionatly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Joker..."

"Incoming transmission from Shepard Jeff..." EDI said.

Joker pushed his comm inside his ear.

"What's up shepard?"

"Joker, I have some cordinance for a planet in the Orin cluster. We are being sent on recon so have the ship running allright?"

"Yes sir..." Joker said. He turned back around to the controls. There was a roar of life in the engines as he activated them. "Crew, ready for launch..." EDI said over the intercom.

Dee was speechless. 'What just happend?' She asked herself. She looked around a bit and began to get up. Joker looked over at her. "Oh um Dee?" He asked.

"Yes Joker?" She asked, looking to him.

"Call me Jeff..." He returned to the controls, manuvering the ship with grace that the quarian had never seen before in any living creature before.


End file.
